Live The Future!
by EP-Winning
Summary: A sixteen year old kid just want to escape his present life. What happens when he meets the GGs? Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Denzel "Dizzy" Banks. Is an sixteen year old African-American. He loves music, gaming, eating, and just hanging out. Yet, his life feels so empty.

Denzel was walking home from his part time job. His was storing money, to go to Japan. He needed time off. Denzel wasn't showing any excitement, because his family was leaving Chicago. He felt so much hatred, yet he was sad, and confused. "Why? Why would they leave me?" Denzel asked himself.

Still walking home, Denzel thought about himself. Then he came to a conclusion. "I don't even know myself...sad." Then he saw his front door steps. he opened the door to see a room full of boxes. "You know I love you right?" Denzel mom said. "Whatever..." Denzel said picking up boxes, to put in the moving van. Denzel was staying home. He had enough money to pay the bills. He felt it was something better in life for him. But not where his mom is going. Then his mom handed him something. It was money, about ten thousand dollars. Denzel wanted to give it back, but she just nodded her head, and went into the van. "How did you get this much extra money!?" Denzel asked. "You're old baseball, and football cards. Who knew those things were worth a fortune." She said. Well that takes the love out of the moment.

Two months later.

Denzel was living his normal life. The life of boredom. It was the last day of school. It was full of year book signing and, other useless stuff. He couldn't wait to get to the airport tonight.

His so called friends just laughed at him when he shared his feelings, and thoughts to them. This lead to much more anger. The trip was sounding better, and better by the minute.

The airport was full of people. Mainly suits. I bought my tickets, coach. I need to be on a budget. The plane was filled with Japanese people. But there was a weird looking group of them. One was holding, a large boom box, but he looked African-American, They was one with red hair. He seemed to notice him. Denzel and the red head kid gave each other intense glares. Then Denzel turned away. It was many more of them like thirty, so Denzel just ignored it, and went to sleep.

Denzel woke, up and caught a cab. He then entered his rented apartment. It was nice; he decided to take a nap. zzzzzz

*Crack* Denzel woke to the sound of glass shattering. "WTF!" Denzel shouted. Then he saw a group of purple colored dudes. "You guys are...ugly." Denzel said. "Grrrr." The purple guy said. "We're Poison Jam!! Give us you're money." A Poison Jam said. That's when the red head kid came in. "Really, am i a weirdo magnet or something, because if I am tell me." Denzel said. The kid sprayed the poison Jam in the face with spray paint. So many vibrant colors, nice. Denzel took the chance to trip the tagged poison jam. The others fled out the window. "I'm Beat, Beat of the GGs." Beat said. "I'm...Dizzy." Denzel said. The two stared at the posion jam. "Get out."Beat said. "Wait, no! You get out. I'm renting this out." Denzel said with rage. Then he heard police sirens. Oh. "I never made it here." Denzel said hoping out the window.

Denzel ran, and Beat was skating next to him. "I've got a place where you can hang, plus my friends got your stuff." It was a kid with a green hoodie hoping from a wire above them. "Yo, I'm Yo-Yo." He said. "I'm Dizzy." Denzel said. Then the guy with the big boom box came out of a ally. "Sup kid! I'm Combo." he said.

"Is this all of you?" Denzel asked. Beat just smirked. Denzel instantly shut up. There was like thirty of them.

Denzel made it to the place where Beat called the Garage. It was freaking huge! "Make your self at home." Beat said. Denzel who had many questions just went to sleep in a bathtub.

Denzel woke up, to see a girl staring him. Ahhh! He jumped up. She just stared at him. She was wearing Black, and pink knee high socks. She wore a black shirt, and pink skirt, and black and pink skates. "Here Denzel." she said like I wasn't worth announcing. She threw me some black and white skates. "Yeah, but first I've got to...Hey! I never told anyone my name?" Denzel said. "I went through you're stuff." she said. Denzel was pissed. "So what's your name?" he said controlling his temper. "Diamond." "Just get ready." She said.

Denzel showered, and dressed, in all black. He then grabbed his Ipod. Then he put on the skates. he skated to the Garage. "Listen Dizzy. You're not going to make it that long here, without friends, and protection." Beat said. "So..." Denzel looked at beat with a curious face. "You're going to join the GGs, Temporarily though." It sounded great to Denzel. "So what do i got to do? A test?" Denzel asked. Beat just smirked.

Denzel with through stamina, which the GGs tested by throwing rocks at you, and wait till you fall. Diamond seemed to enjoy this. Then they put a track down for him. To see how well he does tricks, he was a pro, the best at that. He landed with a 360 invert in front of Beat. "What's next?" he said. "Tagging." Beat said. "Put your name on the wall." Beat said. Denzel looked at the wall, the one before him was Diamond! This motivated Denzel. He didn't know why though. He picked up two spray cans, and shook them. Then he put a Face on it, his. Then put stars around his head. He also put two stereos on each side of the face that had arrows that connected to his ears. Then he put a crescent moon in the background. It was complete.

Denzel was on the road to become complete. "Maybe I should live in Japan." Denzel said.

"That'll be Sweet!" Beat said.

"Yeah it would be." Denzel said.

Beat turned Dizzy around towards the GGs. "Welcome the newest GG… Dizzy!" The crowd of Japanese Rudies went into an uproar.

"You know I didn't agree to this right?" Dizzy said.

"I know. But it was what you were thinking. Plus you already signed the wall." Beat said.

"So no longer temporary, huh?"


	2. Red to Blue

**This Chapter is going to be more humorous, thanks to a request from Yoyo and Beat BBFFL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jsrf, but if I did it would have a current sequel out right now.**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. It was probably from the GGs welcoming party. "Only to midnight, huh Beat." I said to myself. He surveyed the area. I saw Yoyo heading towards him, looking scared for his life. "Yo, new dude Dizzy, can you help me out?" Yoyo said.

"It depends." I said eyeing Yoyo weirdly.

"Yo, if you get rid of Beat I'll show you the sweetest spots in the skyscraper district." Yoyo said.

I knew sharing spots to tag up, was like sharing a way of life between the GGs. The thing is what did Yoyo do? I should just ask.

Yoyo suddenly ran off towards 99th street. "Hey what did you…?" I was saying until I saw Beat. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed my heart away. The red head was now, blue.

"Sup Beat." I said like it wasn't obvious. Combo skated up towards us.

"Don't even dare Combo!" Beat said. The tall, dark-skinned rudie opened his mouth. Beat was getting frustrated.

"What!? I was just going to say it looks nice." Combo said. That was coming from someone with a purple head of hair.

"Have you seen Yoyo?" Beat asked.

"Not recently."

"Well if you see him, tell him that he's dead!"

"Will do, sir." I said, while putting my hand in a saluting manner.

Beat just rolled away, with an annoying Combo behind him.

Yoyo dropped from the sky. "Wtf!!" I said. I started to look out towards the sky. Is there a teleporter there or something? Yoyo seems to be not phased at me over-reacting.

"Thanks. You can lie with a straight face. That's the only reason Beat let it go. The thing is why you are so good at it?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Look you don't have to answer we all have things we don't want to share." Yoyo said while skating away.

I felt kind of guilty not telling Yoyo anything. I'm just not that comfortable telling anyone anything.

Now back to that freaking teleporter!

I was looking towards the sky, and was grinding up a pole. I saw everyone doing free runs around the garage. Then I saw Diamond. She was hitting rails, with intensity. She must have seen me.

She stopped, and looked at me. I fell down from the rail to in front of her. Hey! That solves the teleporter issue, or does it?

"Hey." I said.

"Fuck you! I heard what you said about me!" Diamond said skating off.

What… the…hell! I haven't been here an entire day, and I've already got rumors going on about me. I need to follow her.

She seemed to notice I was following her. I was tailing all the way to Shibuya terminal. Then she grinded up a staircase, then made a sharp turn, and did an invert flip onto the place directly on top of where I was.

"Stop following me! Fucker!" Diamond says.

"Hey, Hey!! That's really harsh. I said while repeating what Diamond just did up the staircase.

"What did I say?" I said hen I got to Diamond.

"What every guy says when he's too desperate. You said…" She paused. "We had **sex!**" She said.

Now I see myself being highly immature at sometimes. But… I would never say anything like that.

"Who said that?"

"My cousin, Cube!" Diamond said. I've meet Cube. That was one scary chick. I'm pretty sure she can kick my ass. Now my first instinct was to say… yeah I said it. But that's not my style. So I'm going to solve the problem/

"And I thought you would be a cool guy to hang out with. Stupid me." Diamond said. She had a look of disappointment on her face. That look just stung. This is a weird feeling.

"Look I'll get this straighten out. And it's you're cousin, but she's lying." I said. Then Diamond just gave me a "you better be right, or you're six feet under" look.

On the way back to the garage Diamond was giving me death glares towards my back. This distracted me so much, that I almost got hit by a car.

We saw Cube laughing at us. She knew already!? She's good.

"You love bugs figured out huh? Yeah I lied, but hey it was funny." Cube said, without us asking questions. That was just…weird. I wanted to vent my emotions

"I'll catch you later Dizzy." Cube said winking at me. I felt my cheeks get darker.

Me and Diamond was hanging at the local pizza parlor. I gave Diamond a " I told you so" look.

"Okay, so I was wrong. So I guess you're cool." Diamond said.

"Damn right, I'm right." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever." She said while punching me.

I felt a warm sensation on my lips. It felt completely wonderful. Then I realized what it was. She kissed me. Then she left.

Read and review please.

I know my chapters are kind of short. But I don't have enough time between football practice, and my job. So see ya!

Denzeru


	3. Clutch Moment

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jet Grind Radio, or Jsrf.**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, but hey here's the third chapter! Please read and review. As always call out my errors please. Even though I know there is a lot if them.**

The next day was kind of weird. I somehow got unusually comfortable with the GGs. It was as if I accepted them as my own. I guess so comfortable that they feel like they can enter my hotel room at any moment of their freaking will! As of now there are a number of people I just meet in my apartment.

"So remind me again, why are you guys in my apartment? I mean what's wrong with the garage?" I said with a sarcastic tone. Most of the people in the room ignored, but Beat managed to hear the question.

"How many times are you going to ask? I told you that when we tagged up the police station, the cops were tracking us down. Plus they haven't figured out that you're a GG yet, so it's a perfect hideout." Beat said pointing his thumb into my chest.

"You should have came, but someone was busy hanging with Diamond at the pizza parlor…Wait what were you two doing anyway?" Beat said making a kissing gesture with his lips afterwards.

I felt a slight blush come across my cheeks. Oh, this is a time to lie if any.

"We were trying to find some good hair shampoo, for you're blue hair, which by the way didn't com all the way out." I said rubbing his head. A pile of steam rose from his head. The leader of the rudies had punished the prankster for his actions. Yo-Yo sat in a corner tied to one of my chairs. His was not allowed to eat, no video games, no nothing. A punishment that is true torture.

"Crap, now I've got purple dots in my head. I need to use your washroom." Beat said running to the bathroom.

"Yo Dizzy!" A voice from across my living room said.

"Yo!" I responded looking around to find the origins of the voice. I had seen a hand wave in the air. It was Clutch, and he was by the door.

"What's up?" I asked him in a curious manner. Clutch and I knew each other, but it wasn't like we were good friends.

"Hey, you want to head out with me to Chuo Street?" He said making a head gesture towards the door.

"For what?" I asked obliviously not trusting the group of teens that resided in my house to behave.

"Dude it's some sweet spots that I can tag, and I might need some back up." He said opening the door as if he knew I was going to agree.

Then I wondered on the situation a little more. It'll put me more of favor for the GGs. Most of them accepted me, but trust was a whole different story.

"Screw it, I'm in." I said grabbing my skates.

As Clutch and I skated onto Chuo Street, we noticed that we moved as fast as each other. Without even speaking a race was started. I turned to see Clutch grind a rail, and then grind up a telephone pole. There was no way he was going to beat me that easy.

It front of me was a ramp, that lead to a telephone pole parallel to the one Clutch was grinding. This was my first time doing such a stunt, but the thrill was hype. It front of us was a building with two glass doors waiting to be broken. I jumped and did a 360 method hoping to get there first, but abut time I landed Clutch was there and smiling.

"Close, but no sushi." He said pulling one of his dreadlocks.

"Sushi? Don't you mean cigar?" I asked him. The look on his was confusing. He really meant sushi.

"So you want to hit the inside of this building?" I asked him as I pulled out to spray cans, one blue and one red.

"Yeah, I heard this is where the cops always come to relax. It's a rec center, filled with enough coffee, and doughnuts to feed the whole police station.

"Seriously!? I got the perfect idea." I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Go for it, I'm not going to stop you." Clutch said as he went to the wall opposite of me.

After fifteen minutes of tagging the blank wall, my work was finished, on the wall stood a pink pig in a cop's outfit. He was eating a doughnut, and drinking coffee. Doughnut crumbles came from his mouth as a speech bubble was next to it. It said "willing to be greedy, and be lazy". Clutch had a riot at the tag. I turned to see his tag of a guy with dreads that resembled him, holing a spray can, which was spraying out Clutch.

"See that's what I'm talking about, putting some enjoyment in your soul!" He said patting me on my back. "Maybe we should grab…"

"Hey what are you guys doing!?" A Rokkaku police officer screamed.

"Bail!" Clutch yelled. A few moments afterwards we jumped out the way we came in.

As we landed on the streets, a group of squad cars pursued us very shortly. I was skating for my life. There were so many cars in the street! It was if though I was playing frogger, and I was the frog.

"Scatter!" Clutch said, as he went through an alleyway.

"That son of a b…"

"Freeze!" I heard a siren of a car say. That's new, I didn't know a siren can do that... *thump*

I flipped over a squad car. That's what I get for not paying attention. I got back up a headed up a long staircase. I can see a large dinosaur up ahead.

"Sweet! That's my chance!" I said as I did a grind up the tail, and to the head. As soon as I got to the head, I jumped off and onto a nearby building. The feeling I git when I reached the top was palpable.

I looked down at the cops who were chasing me. They have given up all hope. I then stood at the edge of the building, and started to mock them…you know for fun.

"You lose, doesn't it sucks to know that you couldn't catch me? You guys fail at being…Hey what are you doing?" I said in shock.

I look down to see a cop aiming a hand gun at me. As his finger squeezed the trigger, I fell to my back, just in time to dodge the bullet. Checking my head, to make sure I wasn't shot, I stood up and skated away.

As soon as I got home, I decided to lie in my bed. Well at least try to, but things weren't going that way. When I opened the door to my apartment there were a million questions about what happened, or am I okay.

"I'm fine, just need to sleep." Was the only thing I could say. Clutch looked at me with a grin.

"So how was it?" He asked non-chantilly. I gave him a death glare.

"Whatever happened to no man left behind!?" I shouted.

"Technically I left ahead… So…" Clutch said smirking.

"Die." The word that was softly muttered.

As I went into my room I saw Diamond looking at something.

"Uhh, Can I help you?" I said. She seemed to jump back at me entering the room.

"Not really." She said as she put a picture of me and my family back home back on my nightstand.

I walked around to where she was sitting on my bed. I picked the picture back up, and she looked at it again. I pointed to each person in the picture. She's always saying what's right, or wrong for me

"That's my mom. She's strict, but loving. She's always saying what's right or wrong for me. Tat was probably her favorite past time." My finger moved to the youngest person on the picture. "That's my little bro, Darien. He and I are best friends. We always get into trouble with each other. The things I like, he likes. I guess that's because he adopted his personality from me I guess." I said chuckling at how my brother was smiling on the picture.

"So basically you ruined that child." Diamond said with a sly grin.

"Can you go a moment without insulting me?" I said raising a brow.

"If only you didn't make it so easy…" She said playing with her hair.

I laughed at what she aid. It was true to the fullest. Then my thoughts went to something else. About yesterday, but I wasn't going to bring it up so I went to another subject.

"So what were you looking for in my room? I asked. She looked at me angrily, as if I wasn't suppose to ask that question.

"I was…trying to get to know things about you." She said quietly. I laughed abruptly at the thought. She huffed, and turned her head. Then I grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, I didn't try to laugh…" I paused trying to figure a way to put things. "But why didn't you just ask me?" The questions seem to take affect. She paused, and didn't say anything.

"So what have you figured out so far?" I asked with a smile across my face.

"Well I learned you were very popular at your school. Your favorite foods are Pizza, and French fries. That you listen to rap music, and play a lot of video games. That's all I wanted to know since you seem to be a shallow person anyways." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whoo, where the hell did that come from? I though we were cool?" I said putting my hands in the air.

"Don't worry about it, and we're not cool!" She said.

"So what was yesterday about then, huh!?" I shouted. Crap I brought up the situation.

She shouted in aggravation and left the room. A group of GGs fell through from eavesdropping.

Then the group stared at me. "What?" I yelled. The group scattered among themselves.

"A hell of a day…" I said to myself.

After taking a much needed nap…I mean rest, I was up to do anything.

*Grr*

Whoa, was that my stomach? Time to hit the fridge; I hope it's some orange juice left. Maybe it is, the free loaders here probably ate the rest of it. So help me God if they eat any of my pizzas!

I opened the fridge to see most of the food gone, but some of it still there. So I decided to look I the freezer to see my pizzas still intact. As a matter of fact I might make one.

When I picked up the three boxes, they sort felt light. So I checked them, and the unthinkable happened.

"Who the hell ate my pizza!" I shouted in the living room. There was nothing but silence but afterwards.

"Yo, Diamond said we could eat'em, yo. She said you hated pizza anyways, yo." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Think Yo-Yo, if I hated pizza, why would I have so many?" I said holding my temple. Yo-Yo actually thought about the question.

A very long and stressed "ohhhh" came from his lips. He disappeared into the crowd, and left me with a headache.

It was time for a much needed breath of fresh air.

The night sky was beautiful in the top on the apartment. The stars shined bright contrast to the dark night sky. It was quiet, and peaceful, to come to think of it, this is one of the only times I've had to myself.

The wind blew, and sent chills through my body. Kind of weird, I was never cold in America. Meh, it's not that important to go pondering on. Maybe I could just sleep the nigh away…


End file.
